I'm on your side
by Phillexican
Summary: He was her nightmare not her dream, she can't fall for her nightmare, never fall for nightmare. They'll only decieve you.


Disclaimer:

I, Phillexican, don't own anything. That is all.

He was king of the school, leader of the dark. He will follow his father's foot steps that never walked in the light. He will be the futures wrath. Someday, he'll get back to those traders. Those people who have spited him, people who don't deserve to live. Especially the boy full of attention, the boy who just won't go away, who refuses to die. He wanted to choke him till he couldn't breath, stab him till he bled, and curse him until he was a curse himself but, that wasn't his job to do, it was not said that he could kill him, no he can't, for it does not say in those precious scrolls.

Everyday he watches her. When she reads in the library, when she dines, and if he was lucky enough, when she sleeps. He wouldn't necessarily call himself a stalker. He didn't understand why he did this to himself either. But for one thing he knew for certain that his reaction to her was not love. _Love was a weakness something that puts a true man down. _His father's words rang clearly in his mind. That's why he never knew his mother. _The only good use of a woman, _his father's voice continues, _is to pleasure yourself with and get an heir, and then when you're done, throw her away. _His father told him that when he was five.

She felt like she was going to burst with so much pressure that every time her annoying older brother came around, she would have to bite her tongue and force a strain smile so he wouldn't be "suspicious" about anything.

Lately the world and Merlin seem to hate her. Some days she would go and cry at the lake, feeling like she's the one who made it exist with her constant tears.

And she feels so unsafe.

Yes, she knows that her parents sent her to one of the best schools and protected ones at that but, there are times she felt like she was being watched.

Every time she walks alone in the corridors, it frightens her because presence was always around and yet she can't see it.

And today…today she was being watched again.

Reading a book in the very back corner of the library soothes her nerves, her mind. She always sneaks in a little chocolate and along with her books come her special notebook and quill. Every page turning, something was always different, never the same. So, if someone were to find her little book all it would be to their perspective is random.

There are words that never piece together and seem to be written quickly before the mere idea vanishes. There are unfinished drawings all with a meaning even if it is pointless to look at. But an artist would surely ponder on it. There were all the curse spells and potion notes at the very last page, not wanting to ruin her precious notebook with vile words that were already too late to be saved.

And there was that one picture, copied from her memory, from her nightmares. Never did she call them dreams because dreams were something to want and never in her life did she want anything. She can't help it though, his features, especially his eyes, are all too familiar.

Perhaps they reminded her of a storm angry and disastrous.

And amazingly beautiful.

Perhaps they were the sky, but the sky is never blue anymore, it always has that glow cast from the sunset, as it slowly goes down from the horizon.

His face, oh how she could go on about his face, so beautiful, so angelic, so wrong, so wrong to think about her figment of imagination.

He was her nightmare not her dream, she can't fall for her nightmare, never fall for nightmare.

They'll only deceive you.

He felt lucky tonight.

He finished his rounds and headed towards the doors, broom in his hand. It was very cold outside that he had to resist the urge to shiver. He mounted on his broom and kicked off the ground, and flew to her window at ease.

He needed to be there at exactly midnight to watch her have the regular nightmares. Once he found her window, he landed gently on the balcony and rested his broom against the rusty rails. Opening the window slowly he climbed in, the whole time he was quiet, never noisy.

He spotted her easily as he could spot death and crept up to her bed. He bent down on his knees and watched her breath in and out. He searched for a clock and found one on some brunettes drawer and found that he had thirty seconds till twelve. Fifteen seconds and he caressed her soft pink cheeks. Nine seconds, he bent down and kissed her full lips, midnight he sat and watched the show begin.

First she kept tossing and turning, making her bed sheets twist around her body.

The her face turned pale, the moon light casting light for her, then her breathing quickened, as if she were suffocating.

At last she began crying and moaning in pain.

He looked up at the clock to see that it was almost 12:45 and so he decided that the show was over.

He got up, not before leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips and was surprised when they started moving along with him. He opened his eyes to see that she was staring right back and he quickly moved away and tried to get out of the room but, she grabbed his hand and all thought of obliviating her mind disappeared.

She tugged on his hand, making him walk closer to her bed, she got down from it and stood up close to his now heating body and started caressing him that he groaned.

The girl was practically torturing him with her soft hands roaming under his shirt, rubbing his back and toned abs. She doesn't know what she's doing to him; he didn't know this feeling because usually he's the one in control.

But he wanted her to touch him the ways she wants to.

His eyes were closed the whole time until she grabbed his head and gently pulled down till they were eye to eye.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She said huskily.

His pants suddenly grew tight it became unbearable for him.

"Your face reminds me of an angel that I couldn't help but watch you all the time." He replied back.

She smiled and he watched he but something was wrong, whenever someone gives her a compliment she usually turns red. He checked the clock to see that it was only 1:50 a.m. She was still sleeping. She would only remember him as a dream, and for once Draco Malfoy felt so foolish.

He gently pried her hands from massaging his and kissed both of them. He looked at Ginny's brown eyes to see them glazed and unfocused and sadly he was right, she was still dreaming. He kissed her lips and lifted her up on the bed. He untangled the sheets and places them on her cool skin.

"Close you eyes love and sleep."

All it took was a command before Ginny closed her yeas and once again dozed with her slumber.

And for the first time ever, she was at peace.

The end

I hope you like my story!

Please review!


End file.
